canadiangameshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Like Mom
OPENING SPIEL #1: "Come on in and join the fun, its JUST LIKE MOM! (Brought to you by (the makers of) Robin Hood, a name you can trust.) And now, here's that other man in Mom's Life: your host, STEPHEN YOUNG!" OPENING SPIEL #2: Announcer: "Look out Mom, here we come! The surprise is yours on JUST LIKE MOM!" Kid Contestant: "Hi/Hello, my name is (insert name) from (insert location)! Welcome to Just Like Mom! (AND NOW,) HERE'S FERGIE AND CATHERINE!" OPENING SPIEL #3: Kid: "Here we come!" (montage of clips from the show) Kid: "It's Just Like Mom!" Announcer: "AND NOW, FERGIE AND CATHERINE!" Just Like Mom was a children's/family game show that had the elements of The Newlywed Game but with kids and their parents participating in the game. Gameplay Question Rounds The parents were secluded offstage while the children answered several questions. Early in the show's run, they would choose from one of five categories for the questions; later in the run, a specific question was pre-assigned to each team. Each host would alternate between asking each child, making two cycles of the three children. Afterwards, the parents would come back and they would be posed the same questions to see if they could match the answers their children gave, using a format similar to The Newlywed Game. A correct match on the first question earned 10 points, and the second was worth 15 points. For the second question round, the process repeated with the parents answering first and the children trying to match. Correct matches in this round were worth 20 points for the first question, and 25 points for the second. The Bake-off/Taste Test Between the two question rounds, the children had a bake-off to complete a given recipe, which came from the Robin Hood Just Like Mom Cookbook, in 60 seconds (90 seconds in the first season). They were given all the basic ingredients (as well as some unorthodox ones) and were allowed to use whatever they wanted in their creations. After the second question round, the parents tasted each of the three creations while the children were taken to another part of the stage. They had 30 seconds to taste each of the numbered dishes and then decide which one they thought their child made by holding up a numbered sign (later a ping pong paddle) at the same time as their child at the other part of the stage with the team with the lowest score going first. A correct match was worth 50 points. End of the Game The team with the highest score won the game. Originally, the winning team received a prize package that was chosen by the producers before the show. This was later changed to a bonus round called Carousel Corner. In this round, the team spun a wheel divided into 16 sections marked with different prizes; they won whatever prize the wheel landed on. If two teams tied in the main game, both would spin the wheel for a prize. The grand prize was a trip for two to Walt Disney World; it was featured on four slots on the wheel. In the case of twins playing, each child would spin once; if the first spin landed on the Disney World trip, the second spin would be voided. In later seasons, all contestants received a prize of a trip to Camp Onondoga, one of the oldest private summer camps in Canada. While there were a collection of prizes available on the prize wheel, including prizes from sponsors such as Chuck E. Cheese's, Robin Hood Flour, Playmobil and John Deere, the grand prize to Walt Disney World was the most memorable and coveted prize available. Other Version Just Like Mom and Dad YouTube Links Lady1bottleofpop's Channel Full Episodes Full Episode from Season 1 Random Episode Matt Sadowski's Appearance 600th Episode/Viewer's Contest Category:Childrens Category:Family Category:Matching Category:CTV Shows Category:1980 premieres Category:1985 endings Category:Canadian-English Speaking Game Shows